Never Sorry
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: I wont pretend to be sorry. Sorta fluffy, SasuHina, a lil AU, Sasuke POV.


(A/N: So… here is the random ramblings I came up with when bored… . it's horrible, I know, but at least a _little_ cute, right?

Sasuke POV throughout the thing BTW, I know it should be obvious towards the end but in the beginning I don't suppose it is.

Anyway, read UNTOLD! NOW! X3 I really want you guys to read that fic and I wont stop the shameless advertising until I get what I want!!)

((Disclaimer: Now if only I was a flying monkey… I could steal the rights of ownership and make SasuHina canon… -sigh- a dream never to come true T-T))

* * *

_**-Never Sorry-**_

I'm not sorry.

That's something that I couldn't _possibly_ become.

Because I'm really _not _sorry.

And I can only hope I never become 'sorry'.

I want to regret meeting you.

I want to regret talking to you.

I want to be sorrowful that I liked you.

_Loved_ you.

But I'm not.

It's how I am.

I got depressed you know, _very_ depressed. Because I knew I couldn't have you. Love you. Be with you.

It wouldn't work.

And then I got irritated, pissed to be closer. How _dare_ you be a coward? How _dare_ you not care?

Because you felt it impossible?

I felt insulted next, highly offended. I'm not worth a reply? I'm not worth a pathetic amount of time?

Is that really it?

Depressed once more, sadness consuming. Because I'm being foolish, this is all to idiotic for words.

It really is.

And finally I felt defeated, beaten completely. I wasn't worth your time apparently. If so I probably misjudged you anyway.

Rather likely.

But sadly, I'm not easily crushed. Immediately after admitting my utter defeat a spark of anger filled my gut.

No… not anger.

Determination filled me. I would _not_ be ignored. Set me aside all you want. Tell me 'no'. Hate me forever. But never… _never_ ignore me.

I wouldn't let you end it so cruelly.

But then, as if to drain away the energy I had left, I received word.

Not the word I was looking for.

But you hadn't entirely _ignored_ me.

Hope came into me, flooding my veins and assaulting my stomach viciously.

I hate you for this you know. Yet I love you.

At the time, the words that came to mind weren't my own.

They were the words he told me in a drunken stupor.

"_It's really quite pitiful… I ended the friendship there, because I am that foolish. If they asked me to come back to them; I would, like a fucking lost puppy. I love them; but I can't afford to play their games anymore."_

He never told me who he spoke of. I never asked.

It so reminded me of it because I was angry, so very angry with you…

…but all you had to do was say two words and I was at your beck and call like a lonely puppy.

It sickened me to think you had _that_ much control over me.

But I still love it.

I'm not sorry I'm in love with you.

I'm sorry that it wouldn't work out.

I'm not the type you like.

And you don't even know how I feel.

I'm a quiet person. Broody, cruel, angry…

You're kind, determined, shy… and strong.

I could never tell this to your face. Never in a million years.

I could never write you a letter to express them.

These are my thoughts every time I see you.

The thoughts I _don't_ regret.

The way you affect me is dangerous. For both of us.

So when you approached me today, flushed red and unable to meet my gaze that's when I really thought.

I'm _not_ sorry.

When you stuttered out a vague hello I reconfirmed the fact in my head.

And when you lifted up a paper that looked _oh so_ familiar I knew I would have to kill the dobe.

But when you turned another shade of red and explained that you liked my words. That you wouldn't mind being with me. That you thought it could _work_. I thought that killing the dobe could wait.

Still… tearing out a page from my journal and giving it to the one person that I dreaded seeing it? I'm gonna kill that bastard.

I don't think I'll be sorry about it either.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Yay for the crappy one-shot-yness! XD lol, read, review, you know the drill…

And read Untold!! That's an order!!))


End file.
